La Souffrance Récompensé
by Endolorio
Summary: Harry est seule pour accomplir une quête dangereuse, il ne pourras se fier as personne...sauf a ses amis et a sa nouvelle amour! Harry découvrira la solution pour tuer Voldemort...lui plaira-t-elle? couple H/H R/?
1. Chez Hermione!

iNOTE :i Cette fic, est la première fic que je fait avec ce nom. Mais rassurer vous, ce n'est pas la première que je fais !! En fait j'ai déjà été sur fan fiction, sauf que j'étais sur un autre Nick. 2k, parlons plutôt de ma nouvelle fan fic ! ^^ Elle sera assez courte, mais j'essayerait de la faire en qualité !! ^^  
  
iRÉSUMER GÉNÉRAL:iHarry devra affronter le danger, il ne pourra se fier a personne, sauf a ses amis et à.son nouvelle amour ! Il devra absolument accomplir une quête.mais c'est pendant cet quête qu'Harry trouveras le moyen de tuer Voldemort. lui plaira-t-il ? Serai-ce la mort assurer pour Potter junior ?? Hermione/Harry Ron/ ?  
  
iDISCLAMER:i Bon chu trop content !! Vive les disclamer !! Heu au juste ces quoi un disclamer ?? (Quelqu'un me murmure quelque chose.) Quoi !!?? A Rowling ?? Tout les perso ?? Pis je n'ai pas le droit de faire de l'argent ?? C'est nouveaux sa !!! GRRRR !! La chanceuse !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
LA SOUFFRANCE RÉCOMPENSÉ  
  
Chapitre 1 : Chez Hermione !  
  
Le grincement rocailleur du Poudlard-Expresse qui se faisait entendre, tintait étrangement et agréablement les oreille d'un dénommer Harry Potter. Contrairement a d'habitude, il ne riait pas avec ses amis en se moment, il ne prenait non plus grande joie a inspecter le chemin ou il avait habituellement un beaux soleil jaunâtre agréable a regarder. Non, Harry était la, mais son esprit ailleurs. Ses 2 amis dans le compartiment dormaient paisiblement dans un sommeil profond Mais lui. Il ne pouvait être ainsi, en fait, il ne voulait pas. A vrai dire, chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait Cédric Digorry tomber raide mort, son visage exprimant de la surprise et de la crainte. Et cette vison commençait à l'atteindre non pas que dans ses rêve mais dans la vrai vie aussi, il voyait Cédric tomber alors qu'il était plein éveillé.  
  
Quelques heure plus tard il vit Hermione se réveiller et la conversation s'engagea aussitôt.  
  
-Waa !! On est bientôt arriver ? dit Hermione entre deux bâillement.  
  
-Quelque heure seulement et puis.son visage s'assombrit et rajouta « et ont rentre a la maison ! » Dit Harry d'un ton qui voulait être enthousiaste mes qui l'était point.  
  
Hermione connaissant ses problèmes familiaux avec les Dursley prit une air compatissante et lui dit :  
  
-.Au moins tu pourras faire de la magie !  
  
Harry se leva d'un bon, envelopper d'une soudaine force et s'écria presque :  
  
-Mais oui !! Je pourrais faire de la magie !! Et Hermione vit pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, ses yeux pétiller de malice.  
  
-Ou peut-être que tu voudrais. venir chez moi avec Ron dit Hermione devenant un peut rouge mais parvenant quand même a garder son calme et réussit a cacher son évidente gêne.  
  
Harry fut surpris de cette demande mais ce qui le surprit encore plus fut le tond de la jeune Mademoiselle quelle avait employer. on aurait dit un tond de.de.d'amour !! Harry ne pu réfléchir a son invitation, car il se rendit compte que Hermione attendait patiemment une réponse.  
  
-Heu. oui ! dit Harry sur un ton mal a l'aise. Faudrait en parler a Ron avant ! dit il avec un sourir qui faisait chaud au c?ur a Hermione.  
  
Quelque minutes plus tard, Ron se réveilla et voyant Hermione et Harry en grande conversation il se leva d'un bond et alla les rejoindre.  
  
-Tien !! Notre retardataire est enfin arriver !! Dit Harry d'un ton joyeux.  
  
Hermione rajouta :  
  
-Veut tu venir chez moi cet été ? dit Hermione a Ron  
  
Ron, aussi surprit qu'Harry par cet invitation si improbable, bafouilla un : « je vais demander a mon père. »  
  
-Bon en attendant, gamme de carte ? dit Harry pour détendre l'atmosphère car la pluie tombait a drue dehors.  
  
-Heu ouais si tu veut. dit Hermione et Ron en même temps.  
  
Bizarrement Hermione vint s'asseoir a cotée de Harry presque coller, ce qui était contraire a c'est habitude.mais qui ne déplaisait pas a Harry.  
  
Ils commencèrent un bataille explosive et jouèrent ainsi jusqu'à l'arrêt du Poudlard-Expresse devant la gare rougeoyante de King cross.  
  
Sortit du train, la pluie s'était estomper, mais le soleil n'Était pas moins cacher par les nuages. Ron vit Ses parent et partit vers ceux-ci laissant Hermione et Harry tout seule. Puis avant qu'il n'eu atteint ses parent il cria un vague : « je leur demande ! »  
  
Harry prit d'une soudaine curiosité demanda a Hermione quelques petite question :  
  
-Comment te rend tu chez toi ? Dit Harry soudainement perplexe.  
  
-Mais parent doivent sûrement m'attendre de l'autre cotée de la barrière.  
  
Harry voulu lui poser mais entendent les petits crie de son ami, Ron, il se retourna et pu apercevoir dans l'air a la fois humide et chaleureuse, un Ron qui gambadait joyeusement vers lui et criant a tu tête : « Yessss !! Je peux venir !!! Yesssssssss !!! »  
  
Enfin arrivé, Harry commença rapidement le dialogue avec Ron.  
  
-Eh ben !! Vu ta réaction, j'en déduit que tu peut venir ! dit il a la voix mi-moqueuse mi-joyeux.  
  
-Eh.ouais ! dit Ron mal alaise, se rendant compte de l'absurdité de son geste, il devait paraître fou devant tout c'est gens.  
  
-Super !! Dit hermionne tout joyeuse mais redevint aussitôt perplexe et posa un question à Harry qui lui trottait depuis déjà un bon bout de temps dans sa tête. -Et les Dursley, tu va leur dire que tu ne vas pas venir chez eux ?  
  
-Eh hé ben, je croit qu'ils s'en fiche carrée !! Pour être plus exacte il vont être hyper content ! dit Harry joyeux, tout s'arrangeait !  
  
-Bon ! Faudrait sortir de la gare, si on veut retrouver mais parent aujourd'hui conclut Hermione.  
  
-Ta raison ! dit Harry et Ron d'un même ton enthousiaste.  
  
Sortit de la gare, il trouvèrent Mr. Et Mrs. Granger qui les attendait a coté du mûr qui menait a la plateforme.  
  
-Tien ! Les voila s'écria Mrs. Granger a son marie. Ils sont la !  
  
Ils n'eurent pas long a marcher pour se rendre au près des adolescent car ils était a moins de 3 mètre l'un l'autre.  
  
-A ce que je voit tu a amener t es copain ! dit Mrs. Granger sur un ton dégager.  
  
-Heu. oui !! Lui ses Ron et lui ses.  
  
Elle n'eut le temps de terminer sa phrase car Mrs. Granger la coupa :  
  
-C'est lui que tu..., se rendant compte qu'Hermione n'avait rien dit a Harry elle s'empressa d'ajouter : « Que tu trouve bon en quidditch ? » se rappelant se truc vague qu'Hermione lui avait parler.  
  
Hermione, soulager que sa mère est comprit son bref signe du regard s'empressa de dire :  
  
-Oui !! Il est le plus jeune attrapeur de l'histoire de Poudlard depuis fort longtemps !  
  
-Eh bien rentrons chez nous dit Mr. Granger qui c'était tue tout le long du dialogue.  
  
Le parcoure se passa dans le calme et dans la sérénité, parlant tout les 5 de tout et de rien, jusqu'à l'arriver de la maison des Granger. Ou plutôt. le château des Granger !!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
Eh bien !! Comme la plus part du temps je ne reçoit pas de review, j'ai décider de faire du chantage !! Et oui !! Si vous ne me faites pas 5 grosse belle Review pour se chapitre, je vais pas faire de 2ieme chapitre !! Naaaaa naaaaaaaa !! Vous m'avez bien compris !!! 


	2. Changement radical Estce Mr Potter?

Note : Bon, Alors mon chantage a marcher!!! Youppie!!! Donc je recommence mon chantage!!! Lolll Alors la, si j'ai pas 7 review je fait pas de suite!! (J'y vais par bons de 2)  
  
Disclamer : Finissons en au plus vite ok?? Je n'ai aucun droit d'auteur sur cet fanfiction, je ne fais pas d'Argent pis blablabla!!  
  
Réponse au Review :  
  
Professeur Lupin : Et bien! Merci du compliment, et la voila la suite! (  
  
Lyra b : Tu aimes pas le chantage? Dommage!! Parce que je compte bien en faire *Regard démoniaque* lolll!! Non sérieux, pour ta question, je ne te le dis pas tout suite! Mystère. . .  
  
Pam Prue Potter : Oui chef!! La voici!! Elle est géniale!! T es sur?? Sas fait juste un chapitre pourtant!  
  
Bayram : Ah non alors!! Les 5 review, je les veux par des personnes différentes !! :) Tu adores??!!! Tant mieux!  
  
Majandra : Ma chère Majandra, tu seras que le sadisme est très a la mode c'est temps si! Bon je me dépêche, je me dépêche!  
  
Moliane : Eh bien! Toujours aussi forte dans les compliment!! Si tu sais pas qui je suis pense a : HaRrY pOtTeR Français!! Héhé  
  
Hermimi :Voilou voili les chapitros !! Na!! Sérieux, tu aimes les Fic Hr/H? Eh bien sa tombe bien parce que c'est ce que je suis entrain de faire!! : p  
  
Ana : Eh bien!! Cour mes direct!! Tu me fait penser a : Mister-Master!!!!  
  
  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------  
  
LA SOUFFRANCE RÉCOMPENSER Chapitre2 : Changement Radical!!! Es-ce Mr. Potter??  
  
C'est avec ébahissement que Ron et Harry regardèrent le château Granger, la mâchoire a terre, leur regard allant d'Hermione au château, Harry fut le premier à réagir et s'exclama :  
  
-Non mais Hermione!! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu habitais dans une bigue baraque !! Hermione le regarda puis pouffa de rire devant l'expression incrédule de ses 2 amis.  
  
-Bah . . . y a quelque chose d'extraordinaire? Dit elle faisant un faut air de je-ne-comprend-pas.  
  
-Bah ta vue ta maison . . . château!! Se rectifia Harry pour lui-même.  
  
-Ahhhhhhh!! Dit Hermione appuyant ses mots, eh ben rester pas la, rentrer vos bagage.  
  
Harry la suivit et Ron se contenta de les suivre regardant le château toujours aussi ébahi qu'au début.  
  
Arriver a l'intérieurs, ils constatèrent (Ron et Harry bien sur) que le château paraissait encore plus grand de ce point de vue. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de contempler plus longtemps, puisque Hermione leur cria de se bouger les fesses! (Lolll, scuser moi, ses juste que je voulais mettre sa dans ma fic!  
  
Hermione leur présenta leur deux chambre respective, et qui, pour une chambre d'inviter, paraissait comme une chambre des maître des lieux!  
  
-Waaa!! Alors sa! S'écrièrent les deux adolescents simultanément dans leur chambre respective.  
  
Après avoir installer leur affaire, ils furent appelés pour souper par Mme. Granger. Ils déscendirent, chacun par une escalier différente (loll) et virent un véritable buffet s'offrir a eux. Ils s'installèrent à la table sans dire un mot, asseyent de cacher leur ébahissement mais Ron céda :  
  
-Alors la!! Mme. Granger, vous êtes excellente cuisinière! Dit-il avec grand enthousiaste !  
  
-Oh!! Mais voyons, je n'ai rien fait du tout, mais cuisinière on fait le travail! C'est a eux que vient les félicitation dit-elle  
  
Le repas se passa a merveille, Harry parlant surtout avec Hermione et Ron avec Mr et Mme Granger. Après s'être empiffrer, il se dirent a tour de rôle bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dans les profondeur de la foret, un être sanguinaire se tenait au centre d'un cercle fait par des personne encagouler, aussi connue sous le nom de « Mangemort », il regardait leur maître avec impatience attendant qu'il disent sont plan.  
  
-Dumbledore protège peut-être Potter, mais il ne peut donner une bonne protection à ses amis! Nous attaquerons donc ni à Potter ni au Dursley mais à son c?ur! Oui! Dit Voldemort un sourir Typiquement mangemort au lèvre.  
  
-À son c?ur? Dit un mangemort à la main d'Argent, mais si nous nous attaquons à son c?ur, il va falloir le toucher!! Dit-il surpris de ces propres parole face a un mage si puissant.  
  
-Mais non idiot, quand je parle de son c?ur, je parle des gens qu'il aime! Notre agent infiltré nous rapportera leur habitude et tout et tout n'es-ce pas Longdubat?  
  
-Bien sur maître dit un petit sorcier d'une voix quelque peut affoler.  
  
Et Peter, a cause de ton idiotie. . . Endolorie!!!!!! Dit voldemort sans aucune pitié.  
  
A ce moment, Harry Potter se réveilla en sursaut, et regarda autours de lui, sa panique prenant un certains temps a s'en aller, il observa la pièce et revenu a la réaliter. Il se recoucha, et le reste de son sommeil fut sans rêve.  
  
« Aller réveille toi Harry!! » fut les premier mots qu'Harry entendit a son réveil, et pu clairement distinguer la voix d'hermione. Après avoir mis c'est lunette, Harry constata qu'Hermione se trouvait à l'embouchure de la porte un sourir enjouer au lèvre.  
  
-Mais qu'est-ce qui a? dit Harry d'un ton bourru (on est toute de même le matin)  
  
-Lève toi gros paresseux! J'ai une grande nouvelle à t'annoncer!  
  
Harry se leva et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse et alla rejoindre Hermione qui était désormais dans la salle à manger.  
  
-Alors c'est quoi cet nouvelle? Dit Harry en S'asseyant a la table.  
  
-Et bien y va avoir un méchant party a soir!  
  
-Quoi?? Trop cool!!! Dit Harry se voyant entrain de sauter comme un malade partout. . .  
  
-Oui! Mais va falloir que je t'arrange un peu, avec des vrai vêtement moldu! Pas ceux de ton stupide cousin!  
  
-Eh oui . . . dit Harry embarrasser, voyant ses vieux vêtement démoder et qui, en plus, était bien trop grand pour lui.  
  
-A propos, ou est Ron? Dit Harry s'apercevant de son absence.  
  
-Il est partit avec mon père chez la personne où se déroule le party! -Bon maintenant je t'arrange!! Dit-elle enthousiaste à pouponner notre Héro.  
  
Elle l'amena par la suite dans la salle de ban et commença à l'arranger.  
  
Elle lui mis du gel afin de lui faire des pique, lui fit un sort très complexe qui fut apparaître des vers de contact, quelle lui mis dans les cheveux. Ensuite, elle lui mis des mèche rouge dans les cheveux et lui donna des vêtement de skate quelle avait garder quand son ami était venue coucher chez elle. Ensuite elle lui mit une boucle d'oreille sur l'oreille droite.  
  
Elle le regarda dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
-Tu est très sexy tu sais! Avait t-elle dit, d'une voix vraiment sérieuse  
  
Harry se regarda dans le miroir et me se reconnue plus, on pouvait maintenant mieux distinguer son torse muscler, il avait des spics (pique) sur la tête, ce qui lui allait a ravir, avait un boucle d'oreille très a la mode et sans ses lunette on pouvait voir ses yeux vert flash. Avec c'est nouveaux vêtement, il n'avait plus l'air d'un petit gars timide.  
  
-Eh bien je te conseille de t'arranger toi aussi, je ne veux pas que tu est l'aire d'une laide a cotée de moi!! Quoi que . . . ces difficile de te trouver laide! Harry se donna une tape intérieurs. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait dit de dire sa?  
  
-C'est ce que je vais faire dit-elle, et maintenant ouste toi! Un fille doit pouvoir se préparer convenablement sans se faire regarder dit-elle avec un sourir en coin.  
  
C'est ainsi qu'il partit dehors admirer le beaux temps qui régnait dehors, pensant au événement qui pourrait se passer au party de ce soir.  
  
Puis un vision d'Hermione envahit son esprit, il se posa, alors, une question qui l'assaillait depuis la fin de sa quatrième. Pourquoi ressentait t-il des papillons dans le ventre chaque fois qu'il la voyait??  
  
Au début, il avait mis sa sur le compte de la peur, la peur de la perde, mais plus le temps avançait, plus il une autre pensée se formatait dans son esprit.  
  
A lui, il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il était Amoureux d'Hermione!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
Bon le deuxième est fini!! Il est court je vous l'accorde!! Mais je fait mon plus vite possible!! Le 3ieme dans environ 2 jours puisque je l'ai déjà commencer! Et je mettrai le 3 chapitre DÈS QUE J'AURAIS 7 REVIEW!! SINON PAS DE RESTE!!  
  
Désoler de l'avoir mis en Caplock, mais je voulais que vous le voyiez très bien.  
  
2k, le romantisme commence dans le prochain chapitre! 


	3. Amour Récipoque!

Note : Eh bien eh bien! Welcome/hello/salut/bonjours/holla/bonsoir/yo, ou ben dans n'importe quel autre langue, je vous dit salut dans l'univers de mon troisième chapitre! Alors sans plus attendre un bon p'tit chapitre de Mrs. Georgette !! (Dsl, mais c'est que je délire a soir!!)  
  
Ps : Je sait que j'ai mit beaucoup de temps pour ce chapitre, mais le prochain arriveras dans environ 3 ou 4 jours!  
  
Pps : Même si je finis le chapitre 4 en en 3 ou 4 jours, je le mettrais pas en ligne temps que j'aurais pas 9 review pour ce chapitre!  
  
Disclamer : Pas d'argent et j'ai aucun droit sur les personnage!! Bah, c'est assez direct vous trouvez pas?  
  
Résumer : Harry est a la maison . . . château plutôt, des Granger! La, il découvre ses sentiment pour Une jeune fille connue sous le nom de : Hermione Granger!! Il change complètement de look et . . . a vous de regardez la suite!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
LA SOUFFRANCE RÉCOMPENSER  
  
Chapitre 3 : Une Amour. . . Réciproque  
  
Harry avait passer une très drôle après-midi, tout d'abord, le fait qu'il se déclarent a lui-même qu'il aimait a la folie une certaine Hermione Granger l'avait profondément surprit. Puis alors, quand Ron était arrivé au château, il avait fallu un bon 5 minutes avant qu'il reconnaisse Harry.  
  
Mais maintenant, c'était une toute autre histoire. . .  
  
Harry avait le c?ur qui battait a la chamade, il avait beau essayer de se calmer il en était tout simplement IN-CA-PA-BLE! Il attendait Hermione avec Ron a l'embouchure de la porte, quel finisse de se préparer. Puis Harry la vit sortir . . . elle . . . Harry ne pouvait plus parler. . . Elle était tout simplement splendide! Avec sa robe blanche faisant de magnifique reflet de lumière virevoltant, la face pas trop bourrer de maquillage ayant comme seul outil du mascara et du rouge a lève, c'est cheveux laisser détacher tombant a ses épaule avec quelque mèches rouge sur son toupette avant.  
  
Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte incapable de prononcer un mot n'étant pas capable de détacher son regard d'elle. Puis regardant Ron, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas seul à regarder Hermione de façons complètement incrédule.  
  
Hermione voyant que les deux adolescents n'étaient pas en état de parler pour l'instant décida de briser le silence gênant qui s'était installé dans le trio.  
  
-Eh bien! A voir vos têtes j'en déduis que j'ai bien choisi ma robe! Dit- elle un sourir pendu à la lèvre  
  
*Sa! Je ne te le fais pas dire! Pensa Harry* -Ouais! Dit plutôt Harry  
  
(Note : les * Veulent dire que ses des pensée et non des parole!)  
  
-Ça c'est sur dit Ron le regard vague, regardant Hermione d'un air abstrait et absent.  
  
Hermione, qui réfléchissait comment dire a Harry ce quel avait « accidentellement » exclu de dire a notre jeune héro trouva enfin les mots.  
  
-Eh Harry, j'ai oublier de te dire quelques chose d'important a propos du Party/Bal, il faut . . . il faut avoir . . . une cavalière! Termina Hermione attendant maintenant la réponse du concerner.  
  
-Il faut une cavalière? Mais, je n'aurais jamais le temps d'inviter quelqu'un ! Et je connais aucune fille ici a part . . . son visage s'éclaircit, a part toi! Dit Harry un sourir au lèvre, mais revint a la réalité et ronchonna : « oui mais tu doit avoir un cavalier » * oui ses sur, une belle fille comme elle . . . *  
  
-Eh bien! Dit Hermione un sourir au lèvre, qu'est-ce qui vous dit que j'ai un cavalier Mr. Potter? Dit-elle sur un ton quel voulait calme, mais qui ne ferait pas fausse route a Harry  
  
-Quoi?? Tu veut dire que . . .??? Dit-il n'en croyant pas ses yeux  
  
-Eh bien, tu n'à pas le choix, tu vient avec moi ou je te tue! Dit-elle à la blague.  
  
-Pas besoin de m'convaincre 'Mione dit Harry complètement fou de joie de pouvoir aller au Party/bal avec la fille dont il était amoureux.  
  
-Mais dit donc! Dit Ron qui s'était tue tout le long, ne serait-ce pas Harry le dragueur qui vient de donner un surnom a « 'Mione » dit-il d'une voix moqueuse  
  
Harry piqua au rouge vif mais ne répliqua rien et préféra contourner le sujet par une question qu'il se posait depuis qu'Hermione lui avait annoncé qu'il fallait avoir une cavalière :  
  
-Et toi, avec qui tu y vas? Dit Harry perplexe  
  
-Ah!! Heu avec . . . une jolie fille que j'ai rencontrer là-bas dit Ron aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.  
  
-Tien! Sa ne serait pas Élisa par hasard? Dit Hermione d'un sourir malicieux  
  
-Heu . . . ça se peut ! dit Ron ne voulant pas dire a Hermione qu'il trouvait très mignonne sa cousine.  
  
Le trio fut alors appeler par Mrs. Granger.  
  
-Oui m'man! On arrive ! Cria Hermione.  
  
Ils descendirent donc les marches pour se retrouver face à face avec Mrs. Granger.  
  
-Dis donc Hermione qui est ce garçon dit Mrs. Granger en pointant Harry puis elle rajouta par la suite : « Et ou est Harry ? »  
  
Hermione n'arriva pas à parler et Harry la prit de vitesse :  
  
-J'ai si changer ? dit Harry d'une voix moqueuse.  
  
-Quoi?? Non!! Ne me dit pas que ??? Dit Harry le visage surpris par un tel changement.  
  
-Ouais!! C'est bien moi! Dit Harry d'un signe affirmatif un sourir coquin au visage.  
  
-Quel changement Harry!! Qui ta aussi. . . . Bien transformer?? Dit Mrs. Granger regardant Hermione du coin de l'?il d'un sourir plein de malice.  
  
-Eh bien c'est-à-dire que . . . mais au moment ou il allait commencer son explication, il fut interrompue par Hermione.  
  
-Bon . . . c'est pas qu'on aime pas votre conversation tout les deux dit Hermione fixant Harry et sa mère, mais on ferait mieux d'y aller si on veut pas être en retard!  
  
-Eh . . . oui! Dit Harry un peut gêner d'avoir parler si longtemps a Mrs. Granger en ignorant ses amis. . .  
  
-Bon ses qu'y faudrait y aller un jours! Dit Ron d'une voix malicieuse.  
  
C'est ainsi que le trio accompagné De Mrs. Granger s'en allèrent vers la Ferrari des Granger (n/a pour dire qu'ils sont riche, ils sont riche :))  
  
Pendant le long trajet, Harry eu le plaisir d'admirer la belle voiture tout en parlant avec Hermione et Ron, et durant la discussion, il apprit que la fortune Granger, était de descendant en descendant et que, par conséquent, aucun de ses parents n'avait besoin de travailler.  
  
Arriver devant un belle immeuble, Harry constata que cette soirée serait magnifique si l'intérieur était aussi élégant que l'extérieur . . . Puis, sans plus attendre, les trois adolescent partir a courir en direction de l'immeuble, laissant Mrs. Granger marcher tranquillement vers l'immeuble.  
  
La soirée commença quelques temps après leur rentrée, alors, une légère musique douce commença.  
  
-Alors tu vient ? dit Hermione en désignant une piste de danse, d'un sourire rayonnant.  
  
-Oh heu . . . sait que . . . Harry ne pu finir sa phrase, car Hermione l'avait déjà entraîner sur la piste de danse.  
  
Harry sentit son c?ur bondir dans sa poitrine lorsque la musique s'adoucit et que Hermione reposa sa tête sur son torse, dansant un petit slow.  
  
Après quelques autre danse, Harry n'en pouvait plus, il invita donc Hermione a une table, qui jusqu'ici était resté libre.  
  
-Tu veux un coke ? (N'oublions pas, que Harry est dans le monde moldu) dit Harry regardant Hermione s'asseoir.  
  
-Oui! Dit Hermione d'un simple sourir  
  
Harry partit donc commander deux cokes, puis en revenant, il alla s'asseoir à coté d'elle et lui donna son coke  
  
- Veut-tu . . . aller dehors? Il fait un peu chaud ici, non? Dit Harry, qui, en fait, voulait simplement pouvoir lui parler sans a avoir la musique dans les oreilles  
  
Hermione acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de la tête et ils s'en furent vers l'extérieure. Harry, décida de s'arrêter devant un beau jardin pour prendre parole.  
  
-Hermione. . . Tu sais . . . depuis la fin de la 4ieme année. . .  
  
-Oui ? dit Hermione étonner  
  
-Eh bien . . . je croit que. . .  
  
-Que ? dit Hermione ne lui laissant pas le temps de finir  
  
-Que je. . . T'ai (aiderai? lolll) . . . t'aime ! Finit-il par dire, soulagé, attendant ça réponse.  
  
Hermione ne fut pas longue à répondre. . . Hermione lui sauta au coup, et Harry l'enlaça de ses grand bras. Après quelques secondes, qui paru une éternité pour les deux adolescents, ils se regardèrent yeux dans les yeux.  
  
-Je croit que moi aussi ! dit Hermione d'un sourir taquin  
  
Puis, doucement, très doucement, ils s'embrassèrent d'un doux et long baiser.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Bon . . . Voici un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude, mais tout de même court . . . je m'en excuse, mais. . . Pardonner moi !! Ont est dans le temps des fêtes naa ?? ^___^  
  
NOTE : SI JE N'AI PAS 9 REVIEW POUR CE CHAPITRE, JE NE PUBLIERAIS PAS LE PROCHAIN. ( dsl d'avoir mis ma note ne gros, mais c'est que vous auriez pus passer a coté ! :p  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Réponse au Review :  
  
Majandra : Oui !! Le Sadisme est a la mode et ses très bien comme sa !! Que ferais-je sans elle ?? *Conscience : Rien ! Comme maintenant !! * *Moi : Oh toi la . . . je t'ai tu sonner ?? *  
  
Trunks-01 : C'est vrai ! Je l'ai trouver tout seul ! Comme un grand ! Sans la piquée : p !! *Conscience : T es ben menteur toé ! * * Moi: Chuttttttt *  
  
Cho Sept : Eh bien la voila, la ptite romance :) *Conscience : Ouais ! Toute petite ! *  
  
Sismile : Eh bien, je fait le plus vite possible : D *Conscience : Menteur ! Sa fait p-e un mois tu la po travailler ! * Eh en plus, c'est pas très sérieux la romance . . .  
  
Mystick : A vos ordres, Cap ! : p  
  
Molianne : Tien, chaque fois que tu fais une review, ses tjrs des super qualité que tu donnes !! : p *Conscience : Peut-être, mais si elle voyait tes composition sans moi !! * *Moi : . . . ^___^ *  
  
Njje : La voila  
  
Watery136 : C'est se que je fait !  
  
Malika : Alors, je continue :p 


End file.
